Yellow Cabbie
by Hazard0us
Summary: Castiel is running late and Meg is going to kill him, but it may not be such a bad thing.


Hey, loves! I know I haven't posted in a while, and I'm terribly sorry, so here's a one-shot Destiel AU. It's not my best work- granted- but it is something. I know many of you have inquired about my Teen Wolf series, Ricca, and I promise I will get to it. Please note, I do not watch Teen Wolf anymore, it does not catch my interest anymore, so I stopped wasting my time with it; however I will continue writing Ricca because I love the characters so much and how the story just seemed to flow. Okay, I'll shut up now and let you read.

P. S - it wasn't beta'd *surprise!*

* * *

><p>Castiel glanced down at his watch and sighed. If he didn't hail a cab soon he would be late, and Meg would never let him hear the end of it. "Fuck," he muttered, rubbing a hand down his face. An important CEO was coming down to Levi-Thans Corporation this morning to talk with him and his vice president about making a deal that would benefit both companies, and end this so called "Wall Street War" as the tabloids named it.<p>

Meg had reminded him over and over again how important this was for him and for Michael. She pestered so constantly about it that Castiel got annoyed and told her to fuck off. Not in that way, per se, but pretty close to it, though after the death glare Meg had given him, and the extra salt, that's right _salt, _in his coffee, it would be the last time he ever did something like that again.

So of course he just had to wake up late, spill coffee on his shirt, and then manage to drop all the important documents on the floor of his loft because God just _loves _Castiel so much-and here he was. Heart beating erratically in his chest, waiting for a goddamn cab to just _stop _and let him in. His day could not get any worse.

He turned his head then- a loud screech of tires catching his attention, and let out a relieved breath as a cab slowed down a couple inches from him. He nodded to the driver as he swiftly walked across the front and entered the cab, "Thank you," he began just as another voice answered, "Thanks, man." Correction. His day could get worse.

Castiel quickly looked up to find a pair of candy apple green eyes staring at him, "Um," the man's eyes widened.

"Well. This is awkward," Castiel said after a beat. The man gave him a small smile and chuckled. "I'm so sorry, but I really need to get to work soon," Castiel rushed.

"Gee, man, wish I could help, but so do I," the man replied. Castiel released another sigh and cursed himself for wanting to move to New York- one of the busiest metropolitan cities in the nation.

"So where am I going?" the cab driver asked, a hint of amusement in his voice. Castiel's eyes shifted to the front view mirror where a pair of golden eyes were looking back at him and the man beside him. Without thinking Castiel replied, "1180 Jefferson Avenue," and was surprised to hear the same address come out of the man beside him. Castiel's head snapped back to green-eyed stranger just as the driver said, "You got it."

The man next to him turned in his seat, "Looks like we're sharing a cab then." Castiel nodded but said nothing. Honestly, Meg was going to have his head if he didn't get there in thirty minutes or less, preferably less.

"Hey, I'm so sorry, but is there anyway you can get there quicker?" he asked, his voice coming out a little more frustrated and demanding than he wanted. The cab driver didn't seem to mind, though, as he gave Castiel a smirk and pressed on the gas. Soon enough the car was zig-zagging through lanes leaving behind a trail of honks and inappropriate remarks. A chuckle beside him caught his attention.

Castiel turned his head to the stranger and squinted, "What?"

The man glanced up at him from the novel he was reading, when he took that out Castiel had no idea, but there it was, "Nothing," he replied, his eyes going back to the text.

Castiel scoffed and muttered something that his aunt Naomi would probably scold him for and gazed out the window. The rest of the ten minute drive- and Castiel's not kidding, the driver literally ran through every red light and wove himself throughout the streets- Castiel didn't know whether to be glad he was alive or highly impressed, but anyways- the rest of the drive was quiet. The only sound was the occasional friction of paper on paper as the man read through his book.

As soon as the cab pulled up to the familiar building, Castiel wasted no time and took out four twenties and handed it to the driver, or more like threw, but honestly Castiel was only concerned with being able to live to see the sunlight of tomorrow. He jumped out of the car and half walked half jogged to the doors. "Hey," a deep voice called behind him, but Castiel ignored it, his name wasn't called so you know. "_Hey," _the voice yelled again, "Hey you, with the sex hair!"

Castiel spun on his heel slack-jawed at what he was just referred as, "Excuse me?" he asked. The man who had sat beside him in the cab smirked, those emerald greens sparkling.

"Had to catch your attention somehow seeing as you refused to acknowledge me." Castiel stared at him- not saying a word, the man sighed after a second and continued, "That was rude, man. I understand you're late, but come on. You practically threw the money at the poor guy who could lose his license by the way he was driving-"

"Not my problem. His job was to get us from point A to point B, and he should be fine. I gave the driver-,"

"Gabriel," the man interrupted. Castiel paused for a moment but his eyes never left the man's.

"Gabriel," he allowed, still wondering why the hell he was still standing here explaining himself to some stranger when he could be on his floor getting his much needed coffee from Meg. Well, it didn't really matter if he took a couple minutes extra because he would still get his coffee, but it would be accompanied by a smite-filled lecture from Meg. "I gave Gabriel a hearty tip. I'm sure he won't complain," he finished.

The guy stared at him, and Castiel took a moment to notice how close he was. He was so close, Castiel could see a line of freckles dotting the man's tan face and note his plush red lips. Finally, the man snorted and shook his head, "Wow," he said, "Ok, man, you go do your thing then."

Castiel ignored the hint of anger in the man's voice and nodded briefly to him, then he turned back around and walked passed the line of security with another swift nod, jogged to the elevators and swiped his card.

The elevator dinged as it stopped on the 17th floor and opened its door to reveal a very pretty but very furious brunette. Castiel braced himself, "Honestly, Clearance, where the hell have you been? The meeting is in five minutes, and Michael is losing his shit," Meg scolded. Castiel opened his mouth to say something sarcastic but Meg raised a finger, "Don't you fucking dare, Castiel. I will punch you so hard in the face you're going to see stars when you're fifty. You're just so goddamn lucky the other guy is late too."

Meg now had Castiel's full attention, "The guy from Hunter Corp. isn't here yet?"

Meg shook her head and led the way to Castiel's office, her heels clicking along the hard linoleum. Castiel quickly surpassed her as they neared his office and held the glass door open for her, "How kind," she thanked with a roll of her eyes. Castiel let out a breathy laugh following her inside. He stopped short when he noticed Michael sitting on the couch, hands in his hair, elbows on his knees. He stood up quickly when he saw Castiel and almost lost his balance.

"Castiel, there you are! My God, I was about to go crazy. Meg, get us some coffee, will you?" Michael rushed, Meg raised an eyebrow at him, but did what she was asked, leaving the two men alone. Castiel walked towards the giant windows that made-up an entire wall in his office and took in the view. New York was absolutely stunning with it's tall skyscrapers and busy streets. The bridges connecting the two land masses on the water were Castiel's favorite sight.

"You need to calm down, Michael. Everything's going to be fine- besides Meg says the guy isn't even here yet," he turned to look at Michael who gave him a small nod. Meg came in then with a tray holding three coffee cups with sugars and creams on the side. "Thought you didn't like coffee, Meg," Castiel stated dumping two sugars in his cup.

"I don't, but Dean Winchester is here, and he requested a cup, and he did so nicely," she replied giving Michael a pointed look.

"Dean Winchester?" Castiel glanced at Michael.

"Oh for the love of all that is holy. Dean Winchester is the head of Hunter Corps.," Michael said exasperated. Meg gave a giggle as he muttered, "Honestly, Castiel do you ever pay attention to anything I say?"

"No, not really," Castiel laughed as a knock on the door sounded.

"Mr. Winchester is ready for you two in room A, Mr. Novak, Mr. James," a pretty redhead informed them.

"Thanks, Clary I'll take them there," Meg said picking up the tray with the remaining coffee cup.

Michael and him made aimless small talk as they followed Meg to their meeting room. The closer they got to the room, the louder Castiel could hear a deep voice talking behind the tinted glass door. Castiel stretched his arm out and opened the door letting in Meg and Michael first just as the man, Dean Winchester, wrapped up his phone call, "Uh, yeah, Sammy they're here. I'll call you as soon as I'm done. Okay, okay, bye." Castiel walked into the room as the man turned around.

"Sorry, I'm late. The flight was delayed and then I got into a cab with some major d-," he stopped abruptly as his green eyes met Castiel's, he swallowed and Castiel couldn't help raising an eyebrow at him.

"That's alright, my president Castiel Novak," Michael began gesturing to Castiel, "was late as well, our assistant Meg brought the coffee you requested, please take a seat," he finished shaking Dean's hand. Dean left his arm outstretched waiting for Castiel to shake it, so Castiel took it firmly in between both of his and brought him in closer to give him a quick wink.

Dean's mouth made a quick pop as his jaw dropped to the floor, but he quickly recovered and turned to Meg, "Thank you," his hand came up rapidly then stopping her from putting any cream or sugar, "I take it black, so don't worry about it."

"Huh, a man who takes his coffee black and bitter. Should have known, your entire physique screams rebel," Meg smirked. Dean replied with a smirk of his own, and in all honesty it looked a lot hotter on him than it did on Meg.

"Oh yeah, total bad boy," he added taking a sip from his cup.

"Meg, honestly," Michael gritted through his teeth. Meg just laughed as she picked up the tray and literally sashayed out of the room closing the door behind her. Dean gave a low chuckle as he took a seat across from Castiel and Michael.

"Well, she isn't lying. You don't usually see CEOs with tight jeans and leather jackets," Castiel shrugged. He had to bite down on his lip to hold back his laughter when Michael sent him a glare that could set oceans ablaze.

"Yeah, well, people don't usually throw money at cab drivers, they save that for the strippers," Dean retorted. Castiel's head snapped to him and he leaned in across the table. He didn't say anything just stared at Dean, but to his credit, he didn't break eye contact with Castiel until Michael cleared his throat. Castiel leaned back in his seat and began turning his gaze to Michael, but not before he noticed Dean bite his bottom lip.

Castiel would be lying if he said that didn't make him think some very inappropriate thoughts. It was taking all his will to not jump across the table and make Dean bend across it.

"Okay, then, let's get this started," Michael shifted uncomfortably in his chair. Castiel and Dean nodded in agreement, "So your policies."

Two hours and a phone call with Dean's vice president and brother, Sam, later, Levi-Thans and Hunter Corp. had made a peaceful alliance.

Castiel, Michael, and Dean stood up, Michael reaching over to shake Dean's hand when Meg popped her head through the glass door, "Michael, your wife is on the line." Michael nodded his head and gave Dean an apologetic glance to which Dean responded with a small smile and a shrug of his shoulders. As soon as Michael walked out the door Dean's eyes met Castiel's.

Castiel stretched his hand out and Dean took it firmly in his, Castiel raised an eyebrow and said, "So what were you saying earlier? That I'm a major dick?" A smug smile etched on his face as Dean's tan cheeks turned a sweet shade of pink.

"Listen, man, I- I I'm sorry, but I'm also not going to lie," Dean raised his free hand to cover his mouth as he cough, but still didn't let go of Castiel's hand, "That was pretty rude what you did back there in the cab. I heard New Yorkers were rude, but come on."

Castiel took a moment to observe the beautiful man in front of him and then pouted, and if he noticed the quick lick of the lips Dean did, he didn't say, "I promise I'm not some snobby asshat that goes around throwing money at people, and if it means anything- I'm sorry."

Dean glanced down at their still entwined hands and back up to Castiel's blue eyes and smirked, "Words don't mean much to me. I'm more of an action type of guy."

It was Castiel's turn to blush, "I don't understand," he replied.

"Well, you say you're not some asshat so prove it."

"How?"

"Take me to dinner," Dean's wolfish grin made Castiel's heart skip a beat, "tonight."

Castiel bit down on his lower lip and Dean's eyes snapped down to them shamelessly, "Fine," he responded after a second then released a smirk of his own, "But after that I'd like to hear how well your lungs work."

Dean furrowed his brow in confusion, "How?"

"We're going back to my penthouse," Castiel began, his voice dropping down an octave coming out huskier and leaned in closer to Dean, "and I'm going to make you scream my name." He inwardly congratulated himself as Dean's plush, crossbow lips opened with a _pop_ as he let go of his hand and sauntered out of the room.

He passed Meg and she quirked her perfect eyebrows and gave him a knowing look, "Michael's not going to like this, Clarence," she added a _tsk tsk _for emphasis.

Castiel just smiled widely and retorted, "Today's going to be a good day, Meg," and glanced back in time to see Dean walking out of the conference room- a hand rubbing down his face. Their eyes met and Castiel watched as Dean motioned for Clary to come towards him and almost ran into another employee as Dean conferenced with her. "Sorry," he muttered to the man he ran into, reluctantly taking his eyes off Dean.

"It's okay, Mr. Novak," the man smiled then walked off. Castiel turned back around and almost ran into Clary, Dean Winchester no where to be found.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Novak, but Mr. Winchester asked me to give you this," she said, holding a piece of paper to him. Castiel nodded and took the paper. He opened it and after reading it, let out a laugh.

_Okay, Angel. Let's see if your bite is as bad as your bark. Call me (715)879-8532_

_-D _

Maybe God does love Castiel after all.


End file.
